Hacia Australia
by Jackiesaku
Summary: Hola! Este one shot está hecho para el SouRin week. El tema es Piedra: Australia ¡Espero les guste! n.n


¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se separaron? Sólo fueron unos meses pero ya le parecía una eternidad, la última vez que se vieron fue en el aeropuerto y Rin le decía que lo esperaría dándole esperanzas para tratar de recuperarse por completo.

Pero el destino a veces es cruel y no deja que todo salga color de rosa.

El doctor le dijo: "este es tu tope, si te esfuerzas más sólo lograrás hacerte daño y retrocederás todo lo que has logrado, lo siento mucho". Con esas palabras sintió perdido y en casa no pudo más que llorar amargamente.

Al paso de un mes se repuso, se dijo a sí mismo que Rin lo estaba esperando y que tenías que ir de cualquier manera pero aún no lograba descifrar el cómo.

Y a veces el destino te da una mano en lograr tus metas de maneras muy impredecibles.

Fue a una cafetería y se dio con la sorpresa de ver a Makoto trabajando ahí, se saludaron y quedaron en conversar luego. En la noche se volvieron a reunir en un bar y comenzaron a conversar sobre su último año de colegio y de sus futuros proyectos. Makoto le comentó que ya había dejado la natación por completo pero que ahora estaba estudiando para entrar en la Universidad D para ser preparador físico pues se había dado cuenta que lo que él quería era hacer que los demás amen nadar. Esto dejó a Sousuke asombrado, Makoto ya tenía una meta y él aún no sabía qué hacer, pero esto le había dejado una idea que no se fue de su cabeza por todo otro mes y le hizo tomar la mejor decisión de su vida, algo que hizo que su camino tome forma y empiece paso a paso a conseguir lo que quería.

Australia: 5 años después

"Rin ven para acá muchacho"- decía un señor ya de edad a un joven de cabellos rojizos y dientes afilados que estaba entrenando en la piscina olímpica- "tengo que hablar contigo"

"¿Qué pasa entrenador?"- salía Rin de la piscina, se notaba que los años lo habían favorecido y su cuerpo se encontraba más formado y detallado, lo que lo hacía más apuesto que antes

"Rin, como sabes, yo ya me estoy retirando este año y me apena tener que dejarte cuando estás en la mejor condición posible, pero he estado buscando un reemplazo y encontré una persona que, aunque recién ha egresado de la universidad, tuvo las mejores notas y en sus prácticas demostró mucha destreza en mejorar a los atletas que tenía a su mando. Sé que te estoy dejando en las mejores manos Rin"- dice el entrenador con ojos algo llorosos tratando de contener la emoción

"Entrenador no diga eso, yo no creo que pueda encontrar alguien más capaz que usted, y espero que este nuevo entrenador sea como usted dice o si no le haré la vida cuadritos"- dice mientras abraza a su entrenador y se despide

"Muchas gracias Rin, ahora ve a los vestuarios, estoy seguro que te llevarás bien con tu nuevo entrenador"- dice sonriendo

"¡Si!"- dice mientras se dirige a los vestuarios a cambiarse y ver a ese nuevo entrenador- "Heyyy, ¿eres mi nuevo entrenador?, espero llevarnos bien o sino te advierto que no te haré la vida fácil y…-No pudo decir nada más, sus ojos lo estaban engañando, la persona que tenía enfrente lo miraba con una sonrisa curvada y maliciosa-"¿Sou?

"¿Así que no me harás la vida fácil eh?"- dice mientras se levanta del asiento y se va acercando a Rin-"pues déjame decirte que nunca me la has dejado fácil desde el principio, pero veo que todo mi esfuerzo ha sido recompensado al verte de nuevo"- Se queda en frente de Rin y le acaricia el cabello. Sousuke también había crecido y se veía más imponente que antes y mucho más atractivo

Rin no se dio cuenta desde hace cuánto lágrimas caían de sus ojos, era realmente inesperado ver a Sousuke de esta manera y encima iba a ser su entrenador. Sin pensarlo abrazó a Sou quien también le correspondió y con un "bienvenido Sou, nunca más te vayas" acercaron sus labios y los unieron en un beso tierno que fue aumentando de intensidad hasta dejarlos sin aliento.

Realmente había tomado tiempo, pero ahora sus metas se estaban cumpliendo y, juntos, las alcanzarían paso a paso.


End file.
